justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Moving on Up
(DLC) Just Dance: Summer Party/ Extra Songs |artist = M People (The Lemon Cubes) (SP/''ES'') |year = 1993 (Original) 2011 (Cover) |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = (Beta) |gc = |lc = (Remake) |pictos = 128 |nowc = MovingOnUp |audio = |perf = Julia Spiesser |dlc = June 2, 2011}}"Moving on Up" by M People is featured as the last DLC on Just Dance 2. It is also featured on the main tracklist of Just Dance: Summer Party/Extra Songs, in which the song is covered by The Lemon Cubes. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with purple curly hair, a purple, green, and blue striped sequin tunic tank, indigo leggings, and purple patent high heel boots. She is also wearing a blue bracelet on her right arm and green earrings. Background The background is a stage, with a purple glowing stand that the dancer is dancing on. There are four female silhouettes who dance with the dancer under golden headlights. Around is a large silhouette audience dancing and grooving to the song. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Move 1: Bend your arms, keeping them upwards, with your hands behind your head. Gold Move 2: Squat down and put both of your hands on your knees. Gold Move 3: Get down on your knees and throw your arms out. This is the final move of the routine. Movingonup gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Movingonup gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Movingonup gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Movingonup gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Movingonup gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Movingonup gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups Moving on Up appears in the following Mashups: * Party Rock Anthem * Ain't No Other Man * Super Bass * We No Speak Americano Captions Moving on Up appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Clapping Queen * Driving Queen * Girlie Show * Looking For You * Pointing Queen * Shimmy Queen * Vogueing Queen Trivia * Along with Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit Of Monika), this song appeared on as a DLC, using its original version and having the original artist credited, only to reappear on Summer Party/Extra Songs, using a covered version that is by The Lemon Cubes. ** This is the second cover by The Lemon Cubes, after Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika)). It is followed by Boys (Summertime Love). ** Along with Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika), The Lemon Cubes only cover the song in Just Dance: Summer Party/Extra Songs. ** Both songs have their original version restored for their remakes. * In the preview, the pictograms are bordeaux instead of violet. ** Plus, the "OK" feedback icon is red instead of purple. * The line "Take it like a man baby" appears as one line the first time it is sung, but the second time it is sung, it is divided into two lines ("Take it like a man"/"Baby"). * During the bridge, when the coach touches the floor, the blue lines on her shirt turns purple. * The routine s background is highly similar to that of Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) in ABBA: You Can Dance. * There are some graphical differences between the and the Summer Party/Extra Songs version: ** In , the background is already displayed as soon as the routine starts; in Summer Party, every element of the background appears one by one, including the coach. ** In , the background spotlights have some extra effects. ** On , if there are enough "GOODS" or "PERFECTS" to get the "On Fire" mode, the fire will not be displayed. It will, however, play the brief sound and give extra points. ** In , the Gold Move warning effect is layered in front of everything, but in , it is layered behind everything, resulting in being it unable to be seen. * The line "But you can't even find my face" appears as "But you can't even find my place". * This is the first song in the series and the only song in where the entire background is pre-rendered as part of the coach video. This later occurs with several songs starting in and all routines from onward. ** As a result of this, the coach is layered behind the score balls rather than in front of them. Gallery Game Files Movingonup jd2 cover generic.png|''Moving on Up'' Movingonup jdnow cover generic.jpg|''Moving on Up'' (Remake) movingonup_cover@2x.jpg| cover Movingonup pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots movingonup jd2 menu.png|''Moving on Up'' on the menu Movingonup jdsp gameplay 1.png| gameplay 1 movingonup jdsp gameplay 2.jpg| gameplay 2 Promotional Images Movingonup promo coach.png|Promotional coach Beta Elements movingonup beta background.png|Beta background Videos Official Music Video and Audio M People - Moving on Up Moving On Up (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Moving on Up - Gameplay Teaser Gameplays Moving on Up - Just Dance 2 Moving on Up - Just Dance Summer Party Extractions Moving on Up - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:DLCs Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Covered Category:Pop Songs Category:1990s Category:R&B Songs Category:Just Dance 2 DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Console Exclusives Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Remade Songs